fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Andibad/Random Stuff part 1
Fell free to copy ^^, this description of various place on Fantasy Life. I already recheck with my game so this it will 100 % correct, since i just rip these text directly from gamecontent (not see from game). Castele A kingdom overflowing with history. The Stone Dynasty has ruled over it for many centuries. Its humble citizens diligently pursue many a Life. Castele Outskirts A peaceful area outside the main city walls. Mine, fish, and chop wood to your heart's content; rent a Horse or ride on the airship. East Grassy Plains Green pastures stretching from Castele to Port Puerto. It may seem idyllic, but watch out for Mother Nature's more ferocious beasties. Haniwa Cave A natural cave carved out of the limestone by the power of trickling water. The giant Haniwa figure in the center gives this cave its name. Mount Snowpeak A precipitous peak that Paladins traditionally climbed to test their endurance. Beware of beasts in high places. Lava Cave A scorchingly hot cave created by an explosion of molten magma. A harsh environment for an explorer, yet rare creatures can be found here. Waterfall Cave A quiet, gloomy cave where bats and other creatures make their nests. Various treasures and ores rest within its depths. Mount Snowpeak Summit A wintry peak perpetually blanketed in snow, even in summer. A challenge for even the hardiest of adventurers. Elderwood An ancient forest leading off the Grassy Plains. A dangerous, dark place where mystical beasts lurk among its dense shadowy trees. Deep Elderwood The deepest part of the forest, where ancient spirits are said to reside. Mystical beasts seek to keep interlopers at bay. Elderwood Village In this village resides The Great Spirit Danuta. She is said to permit only those who respect nature to set foot in Elderwood Village. Spirit Tree A giant tree that stretches to the heavens. It is said to be millions of years old, although nobody knows its exact age. West Grassy Plains North? The coast. South? The entrance to the Desert Ravine. West? Port Puerto. In between? A whole lot of grass. Farley's Plantation A meticulously well-ordered plantation nestling like a safe haven in the grasslands. A fine area for fishing, gathering, or purchasing goods. Desert Ravine A treacherous ravine connecting the Grassy Plains to the city of Al Maajik. A perilous path perplexing both merchants and Mercenaries. Port Puerto From Eyepatch Harrrbor to Palace Way, Port Puerto caters to those from all walks of Life. Trade is bustling in this portside town. Port Puerto Beach District Dip your toes in the gentle ocean down by the beach just outside Port Puerto. A popular destination for tourists looking to relax. Tortuga Archipelago A wide expanse of shallow beaches stretching out into the vast ocean from the southwestern tip of Port Puerto, connected by multiple piers. Nautilus Cave The remnants of an ancient undersea tunnel, once used to take resources to Port Puerto. Forgotten treasure is said to still exist there. Deepsea Cave A mysterious cave with its own unique ecosystem. Rare trees grow here that cannot be found elsewhere in Reveria. Al Maajik A desert town said to be governed by the Dark Sultan. Magic and alchemy fill the air, with a large occult library located within the town. Al Maajik Outskirts A travelers' hub situated between Al Maajik and the Aridian Desert. An ideal place to swap tales with other travelers and pick up supplies. Aridian Desert A parched expanse of dry sand upon which rain rarely ever falls. It is easy to get lost on the sand dunes and become a monster meal. Cave of Bones A cave littered with the bones of dinosaurs that once walked Reveria. A dream location for Miners seeking fossils. Subterranean Lake A lake within a desert cave. If you step too far into its cool waters, you will trespass in the lair of lurking magical beasts. Ancient Ruins Beasts have long since claimed these ruins, the remnants of an ancient civilization that prospered long before human records began. Cacto Cove A small island reachable by boat from Al Maajik. A giant cactus reaching to the clouds is a symbol of the island. Cave of Shadows An entrance to a world of unknown darkness. Few who have entered have ever returned to tell the tale. Plushling Camp A settlement of the mysterious Plushlings you can spot all over Reveria. The history of this settlement seems to stretch back many years. Terra Nimbus A mysterious island suspended in the sky. The sun-soaked trees and ore found on the island are of exceptionally high quality. Castele Castle The royal seat of King Erik. It has a long and noble history of which all Castelians are proud. Castele Square The main hub of Castele, lined by old buildings. Its facilities and shops cater to the needs of all. Castele Shopping District A provincial marketplace, where humble folk peddle their wares. Also known as "Castele's Kitchen" due to the many restaurants and stalls. Castele Artisan District Castele's artisans practice their crafts in the Royal Castele Workshop. Raw materials can be purchased at the many stalls and shops. South Castele An area linking Castele Square with the Grassy Plains. Crop fields and sheep pens dot the landscape, and country smells fill the air. West Castele Landmarks include a large waterfall, a farm, and the airship dock, which makes this area Castele's gateway to the sky. East Castele A quiet location with a small forest and mine. Many Miners and Woodcutters come here to learn the skills necessary for their Life. Port Puerto Palace Members of the aristocracy handle the political affairs of Port Puerto here. The dazzling palace architecture is an impressive sight. Port Puerto Palace Way Where the socially elite residents of Port Puerto make their home. Grand shops and fashion boutiques draw many customers. Port Puerto Marina With the airship dock to the east and Eyepatch Harrrbor to the west, the Port Puerto Marina is a hub of activity. Don't be afraid of the pirates! Port Puerto Beach District Dip your toes in the gentle ocean down by the beach just outside Port Puerto. A popular destination for tourists looking to relax. Dark Sultan's Fortress The abode of the Dark Sultan. Rumor has it he spends his days shut up in here plotting to take over the world. Al Maajik Spelltown A veritable paradise for Wizards to practice their craft. Its Academy of Magic is notorious for producing numerous first-class Wizards. Al Maajik Sandtown Al Maajik's front doorstep. Numerous shops are located here, as well as the Bazaar Workshop. An exciting place full of mystery. Al Maajik Outskirts A traveler's hub situated between Al Maajik and the Aridian Desert. An ideal place to swap tales with other travelers and pick up supplies. Origin Island A historical island formed when Reveria was first created. The old ways are unspoiled because of its long isolation. Central Grassland An island populated by people with ancient bloodlines. It is small, yet with its mild climate it has all the raw materials to be self-sufficient. Forest Shrine A shrine built to honor the gods. People who bathe in its hot-spring waters are said to be blessed by the benevolence of the gods. Rocky Hill Shrine A shrine built for worshippers to demonstrate to the gods their strength of body and spirit. A custom of the islanders even in peacetime. Penguin Beach A tranquil beach where the waves are said to whisper the words of the gods. A popular strolling destination among humans and Furlin. Furlin's Grotto A grotto where the Furlin live secretly. For Furlin, who love nature and being together, this place is ideal. Ancient Tower A great tower that soars to the heavens as if reaching to the gods. The many beasts that reside within are fearsome and yet revered. Category:Blog posts